brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Flatfoot
A Flatfoot is a big and dangerous zombie with glowing yellow eyes, wearing a ragged police uniform. Flatfeet can be found in all co-op games and they are each worth eight points ("slays") when killed. In his right hand, a Flatfoot carries a baton which he uses for all of his attacks, which have long reach and do lots of damage. He also carries a whistle, which he uses right before charging at a player. Flatfeet move with mediocre speed when not charging and have high health. What makes Flatfeet even harder to kill is their ability to recover quickly from hits and break out of most combos with a quick baton strike. Basic Behavior A Flatfoot will run towards the targeted player until in range for attacks. After that, if the player is still too far to be hit directly with the baton, the Flatfoot will perform a charge attack. The attack starts with the Flatfoot stopping and blowing the whistle while violet flames/smoke surround him. After that he charges at the player with high speed while rapidly swinging his baton back and forth sideways. During the charge he will slowly turn towards the direction of the player. If he does not hit a player with the charge soon enough, he will stop charging and stop for a moment. If a player gets hit, he/she will get thrown high into the air, and the Flatfoot will stop and follow with a second swing with his baton to hit the airborne player. This second strike often impossible or hard to dodge, and has high damage and knock-back just like the first hit. In close range, a Flatfoot chooses randomly from two possible attacks. Both of them begin with a very quick baton strike that stuns the player for a relatively long time and helps the Flatfoot to break out of many different combos. If he strikes by spinning the baton vertically in front of him, he won't continue with another attack. In the other case, the first strike is a horizontal swing, after which the Flatfoot performs a slower swing from up to ground. This AoE attack highly damages and throws away every player within a certain radius from the hit point on the ground. The combo can be easily disrupted with a stunning attack, but only after enough time has passed from the first swing. Tactics Against Flatfeet Usually the best way to defend from Flatfeet's charges is to dodge them by evading or dashing in 90 degree angles. After the charge is over, the Flatfoot will stop for a while, and he will be an easier target. There is a passive moment like this also after the close combat attacks. Taking advantage of these passive moments can be very important when fighting Flatfeet, especially in Boss Battles. Sluggers and firefighters can use their ranged alt attack on Flatfeet and easily deal a lot of damage without interrupting him. Any stunning or throwing attack on a Flatfeet will interrupt his passive moment, and will make him do another dangerous attack sooner. The more attacks a Flatfoot does, the slower it is to kill him, and the more damage he is likely to do to the players. The only way to prevent new attacks from happening at all is to keep the Flatfoot in a combo that prevents him from doing anything despite his quick recovery and quick close combat strikes. This combo is best maintained by having several players doing primary attacks or other stunning attacks on the same Flatfoot at the same time. However, the players have to be careful not to throw or push the Flatfoot out of reach of any of the players, or the combo might break. Boxers, rockers and blitzers can also take a Flatfoot into control alone. Boxers can use their one to two first quick primary attacks and possibly also rocket punches to maintain high enough frequency of stunning attacks. Also the throwing attacks Bombing Run and especially Down Swing can be very effective together with primary attacks. Rockers cannot achieve quite as high attack frequencies, but by using the two to four first primary attacks repeatedly (with interruption by movement) they can usually keep Flatfeet in control. The third and fourth attack are slower and less reliable, but they do many times more damage compared to the first two weak strikes. This tactic for rockers can be made more reliable by maintaining maximum possible distance to the Flatfoot while attacking him (the quitar can reach quite far). This way, the Flatfoot's close combat attacks will not hit quite as quickly, and they can actually even miss (Flatfeet sometimes overestimate their reach a little bit). A blitzer with the Earthquake move is one of the best choices for killing Flatfeet alone, much like a boxer with the Down Swing move. Their main tactic to keep a Flatfeet in control while doing heavy damage on him, is to throw the Flatfoot into air with Earthquake or Down Swing, then punch once (or twice) with primary attack as he is falling and then repeat. One of the major drawbacks with this tactic is that all those throws can slow down killing when there are several players attacking the same Flatfoot. Flatfoot usually spawn in groups consisting of either Flatfeet only, or Flatfeet and Skull Rocks. While attacking any of these zombies, it is important to know what is happening around you and to avoid getting hit by another Flatfeet's charges or get pulled by Skull Rocks' beams. If you get thrown into air by one Flatfoot while being surrounded by several Flatfeet, you usually will be caught in a devastating group combo, where you are helplessly floating in the air while getting batted by the Flatfeet. To minimize surprises from behind and from sides and to maximize dps, it is wise to try to do the same with Flatfeet as with the weaker zombies: to pile them. It will not be as easy with those weaker zombies, but you can succeed if you prevent Flatfeet from scattering around with their charge attacks. Category:NPC Zombies